Peashooter (PvZ: GW)
:For other uses, see Peashooter (disambiguation). Peashooter is a playable plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare whose main weapon is Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making them quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players, along with Sunflower. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allow player to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. The alternate ability, Sombrero Bean Bomb, has a longer fuse, but deals more damage and has longer range. Peashooter can fly into a Hyper ability which increases the speed and also how high it jumps, used for getting on the rooftops sometimes. The alternate ability, Super Pea Jump, allows the Peashooter to jump very high (higher than Hyper) but remains the normal movement (without Hyper). Peashooter also can root itself down and transform into a Gatling Pea which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a lot of damage. The alternate ability, Retro Gatling, can deal more damage but has slower rate of fire and has half the ammo. Every Peashooter has 125 health (except the Agent Pea, which its health was reduced to 100 in the LOTL DLC) and most deal splash damage, which each of their own unique abilities. Peashooters can deal more damage when aiming with critical hits, with a max of 37 damage by the upgraded standard version. Description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Berry Shooter *Plasma Pea Primary weapon Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Peashooter, which has ten ammo. Pea Cannon deals upto 25 (27 when upgrade) or 35 (37 when upgrade) impact/critical damage based on distance and 10 splash damage. The projectile's speed is quite fast, making it good at close-mid range combats, and its reload speed is quite fast as well. *Fire rate: two peas per second *Reload time: 1.5 seconds *Ammo clip: 10 peas (12 when upgraded) Abilities Weapon upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Strategies Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Peashooters are important, due to their strong offense and abilities, which other classes do not have. Peashooter is capable of fighting waves of zombies highhandedly; but Peashooter still needs support from other classes, especially fighting bosses in the fifth and tenth wave. Its Chili Beans are very powerful in Garden Ops, since it attracts multiple zombies near it before it explode. However, Zombie Heroes and Bosses are immune to Chili Bean Bomb attraction, but still take major damage if they are near it. The Hyper ability enables Peashooter to move quickly, allowing it to flee battle when health is critical, or reach certain locations quickly. It can also be used to jump on top of high places, where it will be a good view to attack the Zombies. Gatling ability gives Peashooter extra firepower, allowing it to vanquish strong zombies or bosses, but restricts the Peashooter's movement until it deactivates the ability. Team Vanquish/Vanquish Confirmed Peashooter's biggest advantage is the Hyper ability. Hyper makes Peashooter move faster and jump higher, making it difficult to hit it. Hyper also allows Peashooter to get to higher ground, or catch up with fleeing opponents or fleeing away from battle. Hyper works extremely well with Pea Gatling and Chili Bean Bomb ability. Chili Bean Bomb with Hyper allow Peashooter to catch unexpected opponents. During Hyper, find a suitable location, and switch to Pea Gatling to dish out massive damage on your opponent. Gardens & Graveyards The Peashooter is the top priority to defending a Garden in Gardens & Graveyards. Peashooters can throw their Chili Bean Bomb into the Garden to blow up the bulk of the zombies. Using Hyper helps Peashooters get around the large map easily. Rooting and using the Pea Gatling can take down Teleporters in a matter of seconds, therefore giving the plant team the advantage. Peashooters should keep moving and never stop at all costs, and should watch out for the Engineer and its Sonic Grenade, as that can slow the peashooter down, making it an easy target. Peashooters should mainly take down any stray Foot Soldiers on roofs, or small groups of zombies. Gnome Bomb Peashooters can be important for this mini-game in many situations. First of all, the Chili Bean Bomb/Sombrero Bean Bomb can damage zombies defusing a bomb, or zombies planning to set a bomb. The Hyper ability can be useful for being the first to plant a bomb, however, you are restricted from using your secondary abilities when holding the bomb, so provide cover. Pea Gatling/Retro Gatling can be useful for the situations faced by Chili Bean Bombs above if Chili Bean Bomb is recharging or to use for fun. Suburbination Peashooters will be as important as in Gnome Bomb and the same strategies above for Gnome Bomb work for this mini-game too. Throw a Chili Bean Bomb or root in Pea Gatling to protect your garden from being captured by zombies. The Hyper ability is useful for getting to a garden quicker and capturing it. Taco Bandits Chili Bean Bombs can be useful for taking down zombies stealing Dave's tacos. They can't use their secondary abilities, so it can be useful. Peashooters can root in Pea Gatling in front of Dave's tacos to protect it from the zombies trying to steal them. Gallery Pvz-plants.jpg|Promo art of Peashooter with Chomper and Sunflower. PEAABIL.png|Peashooter's abilities. Pea Pack.png|Peashooter's Level Pack. WtfPeashooterConceptArt.jpg|Very early Peashooter concept art from Justin Wiebe's twitter page. Videos Peashooter Variants Guide|Peashooter variants. PvZ Garden Warfare Peashooter Breakdown|Gameplay. ALL PEASHOOTER VARIANTS (In-Game) 8 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All Peashooters in-game. Trivia *Peashooter looks like a Repeater more than a Peashooter. *Peashooter has pea pods for "hands" unless customized. *It is the only plant that cannot place any extra defenses as a special ability. (Sunflower: Heal Flower, Chomper: Spikeweed, and Cactus: Potato Mine and Tall-nut Battlement). *It always has its arms folded unless it is using Pea Gatling or while taunting. *It has the same amount of variants as Cactus and Chomper. *When reloading, the Peashooter puts it's hands forward and makes a pumping motion. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants